Three Saiyans Protecting the Earth
by Megaman x1
Summary: *chapter 7 is up*!After the defeat of Cell, Bulma and the others leave to New Namek all except Gohan and Vegeta. After A guess arrives to stay, then Villains arrive to destroy the earth, then more comes! r&r pleeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz I need more Reviews!
1. Gone To New Namek

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to DBZ OR DBGT.

Three Saiyans Protecting the Earth

Chapter One

Gone to New Namek

After the defeat of Cell, it has been two days since then. Bulma plans to go to New Namek to show Piccolo and Dende their home planet. Also to show her mom and dad, Chichi, Chichi's dad,Tien, Chaotzu, and Yamcha.

"Hey guys I got an idea since peace is restored." Bulma yell out loud.

 "What for?" yamcha asked.

"Well have you ever been to New Namek before?" Bulma asked.

"No." Yamcha answered.

"That's why we're going to show you, Tien, Chaotzu, my mom and dad, Chichi, her dad, and of course Piccolo and Dende." Bulma also answered.

"How bout you guys Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar, are you guys going to New Namek with us?"Bulma asked.

"Yeah! Sure of course." Said Master Roshi.

"I'm in." said Krillin."

Yeah us too." Said Oolong and Puar.

"So Gohan are you going? What about you Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, not me." Vegeta replied back.

"No I don't feel like going anywhere right now." Gohan answered.

"Oh no you don't mister; you're coming with us besides you can't stay home alone you'll starve to death!" Chichi yells at Gohan.

"But mom I can cook my own food." Gohan whines to his mother.

"I don't care your coming with us!" Chichi yelled.

"Come on Chichi your son can take care of himself, he's growing up besides he's the strongest person in the world." Bulma said.

"Yeah Chichi or wait I got an idea since Vegeta isn't going with us he can baby sit Gohan until we come back." Krillin said.

"What! Are you insane Krillin?" Vegeta yells at Krillin.

"C'mon Vegeta, it wo't be hard you just have to cook and he could do the rest." Krillin said.

"Yeah Vegeta do it for me." Bulma begs Vegeta.

"Argh. Alright then I'll baby sit Gohan. I'm only cooking that's all!"

"Great! Then it's settled. Alright everybody lets go!" Bulma said out loud.

"Wait!" Yamch yelled.

"What is it Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"Duh, aren't you guys forgetting something? You guys forgot to ask Piccolo and Dende." Yamcha said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about them." Bulma said and out's her hand behind her head.

 "Don't worry guys I'll go get them." Gohan said.

Gohan goes super saiyan two and blows everyone off balance and flies off to the lookout. Gohan gets there really fast and ask Piccolo and Dende if they want to go to New Namek.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Gohan, Is everything alright?" Piccolo asked Gohan.

"Yeah I just came here to ask you guys if you want to go to New Namek just to visit." Gohan asked.

"Yeah sure. How about it Piccolo?" Dende asked.

"Of course I do." Piccolo answered.

"Alright then follow me you guys!" Gohan yelled and flies off.

Piccolo and Dende follows Gohan to Bulma's house and meets up with everyone there.

"Hey Piccolo! Hey Dende!" Everyone said.

"So I see you two are coming with us to your home planet of course?" said Chichi.

Piccolo asks Gohan if he's going to New Namek, "Yeah. Hey Gohan are you going too?" Piccolo 

"Nah I'm just going to stay home with Vegeta." Gohan answered Piccolo.

"So let's go everyone!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone gets their stuff and goes in the capsule corp. and wave's good bye to Gohan and Vegeta.

"Bye Gohan! Remember to study everyday!" Chichi yelled. 

"Okay Mom!" Gohan yells back to his mom.

"Bye Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

Eveyone says good bye to both Gohan and Vegeta.

"Bye you two!"

The capsule corp. flies off into space.

"Well I'm outta here." Vegeta said.

"Hey Vegeta, where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to the mountains to train." 

"Can I come and train with you and maybe help you become a super saiyan two like me for example?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

"NO! I'LL TRAIN BY MYSELF NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL COOK FOR YOU LATER!" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright I'll be at your house studying." Gohan said and flies away sad.

"Humph.Yeah whatever." Vegeta said while walking away.

"I'll show Gohan that I can become a super saiyan two without his help. You just watch." Vegeta said.

A/N: Next chapter-A surprised guess arrives. _Short summary- While Gohan is at home studying Gohan goes out looking for Vegeta and up in the sky something appears to be heading his way._


	2. A Surprised Guess Arrives

Chapter Two

A Surprised Guess arrives

            It starts off with Gohan watching T.V. and studying at the same time. Then Gohan have to go to the bathroom; for drinking so much orange soda.

"Oh man I really have to go." Gohan said and rushes fast to the bathroom, but since Gohan has to go to the bathroom really bad he is having a hard time finding the bathroom in Bulma's house.

"C'mon where's the bathroom, where's the bathroom, where's the bathroom!" Gohan yells at himself.

"Gohan give up on trying finding the bathroom and runs into a room of Dr. Briefs pets and pees in the lake.

"Aaaaahhhhh. That feels a lot better." He said relaxingly.

"Wait! This is a lake, I thought it was just a big toilet! Oh man I have to clean this up before anyone sees." Gohan gets worried and runs around in circles trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble, I'm in trouble…" 

The phone rings, "Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, phone call phone call!"  The phone rings repeatedly. Gohan picks up the phone and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Gohan is that you?" Bulma asked.

"Huh!? It's Gohan? Let me talk to him let me talk to my son!" Chichi yelled.

Bulma and Chichi starts to fight. Chichi karate chops Bulma on the back and grabs the phone away from Bulma.

"Gohan are you doing your homework… aaaahhh!"

Bulma and Chichi rumbles and throws things at each other.

"Guys calm down.. Ouch!" Krillin gets hit by a chair.

"Uh Hello is anyone there? _Helloooooo__?_"

"Wait Gohan Mama is coming to the phone if Bulma ever gets off of me!" Chichi yells over to the phone making sure Gohan can hear and hold.

"If I get off of you? You're the one that's on me!" Bulma yelling.

"Chichi calm down." Ox King said.

Chichi kicks Bulma in the stomach and crawls to the phone,but before Chichi could even talk to Gohan Bulma catches up to her and grabs Chichi and pushes her making her let go of the phone. Chichi's dad holds on to Chichi so she wouldn't go crazy, then Bulma grabs the phone and asked how everything is doing.

"Hey Gohan, how's everything doing over there? Is Vegeta there?" Bulma asked.

"No he went out to the mountains to train to become a super saiyan two." Gohan answered.

"He's always like that. Oh well that's all I wanted to know, I don't want the phone bill to be high." Bulma said.

"Bye!" Bulma said.

"Bye Bulma!" Gohan said.

In the background Chichi is yelling at Bulma.

"Bulma I'll get you for this!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh shut the fuck up Chichi!" 

The phone hangs up.

"Hello. Humph I guess they already hung up?" 

"Oh well I guess I'll go to the store and bye something to eat, but I need money."

"Well I don't think Bulma would mind if I borrowed a couple of hundred dollars to a restaurant. Then maybe to the movies." Gohan wonders.

Gohan grabs about nine- hundred-fifty dollars and flies off to a restaurant. Minutes later Gohan has eaten a hundred bowls.

"Damn look at that kid eat. It's like he hasn't been eating for over five years or something." A waitress said.

"Or maybe even more?" The store manager said.

Now Gohan has eaten nine-hundred bowls and is finally full.

"Uh hey kid, are you sure you can pay for this?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I never seen anyone eat nine hundred bowls before."

"Well you haven't seen my dad eat before." Gohan said.

"Well here's the money." Gohan said.

"But you don't even know how much it cost." Said the waitress.

"Alright then how much is it?"

"Seven-hundred dollars."

"Here. Bye!"

"Where did this kid get all this money?" the waitress wonders.

Gohan flies off to the movies and byes even more food to eat for the movies. After the movie Gohan goes to an amusement park and rides on every roller coaster. Then Gohan buys nineteen hot dogs to eat.

"Excuse me can I have nineteen hot dogs please?"

"Okay sir here you go. Who are they for your family?"

"No they're for me."

"WHAT! They're for you?"

After Gohan finishes eating the hot dogs he gets out of the amusement park and goes to an arcade to play games, but decided not too because he would probably be too strong and might break them. Gohan decides to find Vegeta and see how Vegeta is doing with the training.

"Hmm I wonder how Vegeta is doing with his traing to become a super saiyan two?"

"Well off to the mountains."

Gohan flies to the mountain, but on the way he sees something in the sky heading his way and thinks it is a new villain. The craft lands and the door opens.

"Alright whoever you are I'll kill you." Gohan threatens to kill whatever is in there.

"Hey Gohan take it easy it's just me Trunks." 

"Hey Trunks how is it in the future? Is everything back to normal?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I destroyed the androids and Cell and found all the dragon balls and made a wish for everyone who died from the androids to come back to life." Trunks explained.

"How about us, did we come back?" Gohan asked.

"No for some reason you guys didn't come back, I'm sorry."

"That's okay at least there's someone in the future protecting the earth which is you." Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan, I'm glad to hear that from you." Trunks said.

"Hey where's my dad?" Trunks asked.

"He's in the mountain training to become a super saiyan two."

"Come on follow me I was just on the way to find him." Gohan said.

Gohan takes Trunks to see Vegeta.

"Look there he is." Gohan said.

"Hey Dad it's me Trunks!" Trunks yelled over to Vegeta.

Vegeta gets surprised to see Trunks, "Trunks I-it's really you."

"Hey dad!" Trunks yelled

"What are you doing back so soon?"

"Well I just came to tell everyone that everything in the future is back to normal."

"Say, where's the others?" Trunks asked.

"They left to New Namek to show the ones that didn't get to see it and also to show Piccolo and Dende their home planet." Gohan said.

"Well since you guys are here let's head back home." Vegeta said.

They all head to Capsule Corp.

"I guess I'll be spending a couple of nights here until everyone comes back from their trip." Trunks said.

"Well I'm headed for the shower." Vegeta said.

"Well I have to go to sleep. Good night Trunks."

"Good night Gohan." 

Trunks fall asleep on the bed. The next morning Trunks wakes up and takes a shower, after Gohan takes a show, then after Gohan takes a shower Vegeta takes a shower. After all that is done Vegeta cooks them breakfast and after they are done eating they head outside for some fresh air until Gohan looks in the air and sees a humongous spaceship landing over the city breaking buildings and killing lots and lots of innocent people.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Vegeta screamed.

The door opens and it looks like a new enemy has approached.

A/N: Next chapter- A New Enemy coming soon!  


	3. A New Enemy

Chapter Three

A New Enemy

            The humongous spaceship lands and destroys almost all the buildings and lots of innocent people. The door opens and ten aliens come out of the spaceship, but not any ordinary aliens they were machine aliens that had guns and lasers attached to them at different places. They are pretty tall and are blue and some parts are gold.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing here killing all these innocent people?!" Gohan yelled.

"We are from the planet Zabon and our mission is to destroy all planets in the whole entire galaxy." One of the machine aliens said.

"Let us introduce our selves; my name is Ruuden and these are Raabu, saibon, Rendoo, Bokahn, Kaibo, Sotan, Tsufo, Garmoo, and our captain Feruuto."

"I don't care who you guys are I'll kill all of you at the same time." Vegeta said.

Vegeta goes super saiyan and attacks them with his Final Flash attack. The machine aliens caught Vegeta's Final Flash attack and sent it right back at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged it and flies up to them and punches each one in the face except for the captain because he is not fighting Vegeta. The machine alien gets back up and starts shooting Vegeta with their laser guns and knocks Vegeta to the floor. Then while Vegeta is on the floor the machine aliens head towards him and all at the same time they all punch him repeatedly injuring Vegeta really bad.

"Leave my dad alone! HAAAAAA!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks become super saiyan and powers up beyond super saiyan just like he did against Cell and gets his sword out.

"You're all going to pay for what you did to my dad. Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Sotan getting slice in half and explodes into pieces.

Next Trunks slices Kaibo into little pieces and blows him up with his special attack. Then Trunks goes after Bokahn and tries to slice him, but Bokahn catches his sword and blast Trunks away from his sword and then Bokahn throws his sword and almost sliced Trunks in the arm. Trunks gets back up and shoots a lot of Ki blast at Bokahn.

"Here take this!" 

"Hmm hmm hmm, you fool I'll just take your ki waves. Just keep sending them to me." Bokan said.

"Trunks stop don't shoot anymore ki waves because he's just draining your energy to become stronger!" Gohan yelled.

"Huh. What! Argh fine I'll kill you without using any of my powers." 

Trunks flies off to continue the fight with Bokahn and kicks Bokahn in the face and punches him in the stomach sending him flying in the air and right when Trunks picked up his sword and was about to slice Bokahn, Rendoo appears behind Trunks and grabs his sword and takes the sword away from him and breaks his sword.

"Hey where'd my sword go?"

"Look behind you then you'll find your sword." Rendoo said.

Trunks look behind him and see his broken sword.

"Aaaahhhhh! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SWORD! I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" Trunks yelled.

"Now die!"

Trunks is really pissed off at Rendoo and punches him, but then Bokahn catches his punch. Then Bokahn and Rendoo double teams against Trunks. Trunks gets beat up really bad.

"I can't take this anymore." Gohan said to himself. 

Once again Gohan becomes super saiyan two.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled with fire in his eyes.

Everyone watches him.

"Wow."

"Go Gohan!" Trunks yelled out with pain.

"You'll all pay for what you have done to Vegeta, Trunks, and all the innocent people you just killed." Gohan said with rage.

Gohan disappears and reappears in front of Bokahn and Rendoo and kicks right through both Bokahn and Rendoo making them both explode at the same time. Next Gohan goes after Tsufo and Garmoo and uses his Kamehameha wave to destroy them. Tsufo and Garmoo think that they will catch it, but it just went right through them and blew them up as well.

"Oh no I'm outta here!" Raabu said.

"Gohan see Raabu running away so Gohan just blast another Kamehameha wave and destroys him too.

"You're not going anywhere; I'll make sure I destroy all of you guys!"

"_Kamehameha_!"_ Gohan yelled out the Kamehameha  and blows him up._

"_Noooooooooo_!_" Raabu yelled out with fear._

"That's it I have had enough of this little bastard, Sotan, Saibon go kill him, but first make him suffer!" Captain Feruuto yelled.

Uhh I don't know boss." Saibon said.

"What don't tell me you're scared of that kid. Now go or I'll kill you guys."

"Yes master."

"Better watch out kid because we're one of the strongest in our whole group!" Sotan yelled.

"Oh really?"

Sotan attacks Gohan first, but Gohan powers up and blows Sotan away from him. Then Gohan uses Destructo disk and cuts through Sotan with blood gushing out everywhere, next saibon shoots a lot of ki waves at Gohan thinking he is actually hitting him.

"I got you now kid!" Saibon said.

The smoke goes away and Saibon sees Gohan uninjured and gets freaked out. Gohan flies towards him and karate chops him in half then blows him up with two ki blasts. 

"This kid is unbelievable. Alright Ruuden it's up to you to destroy that kid." Captain Feruuto said.

Ruuden gulps and tries to sneak away from Captain Feruuto, but Captain Feruuto sees him and grabs him.

"Dammit!"

"Where do you think your going?" 

"Uh I'm going to the store."

"I don't think so; I bet you're going away are you?" Captain Feruuto asked.

"Now go get him or else I'll destroy you even worse." 

"Okay okay okay."

"Kid you better watch out because I'm a lot stronger than those other guys you've killed." Ruuden said.

"Oh really, then bring it on." Gohan said.

Ruuden disappears and reappears in front of Gohan and kicks him on the side of his face. Gohan gets back up and powers up, but while he's powering up Ruuden punches him in the stomach, then knees him on the chin setting him flying in the air. Ruuden collects lots and lots of energy and shoots it at Gohan. Gohan gets his balance back and uses his Kamehameha wave.

"KA—ME—HA—ME—HAAAA!" Gohan roars the Kamehameha wave and blasts through Ruudens energy blast and heads for Ruuden. Ruuden blocks his attack for a moment until the Kamehameha wave broke through and destroyed Ruuden for good.

"NOOOOOO! YOU JUST KILLED ONE OF MY STRONGEST ASSISTANT! NOW I'LL MAKE SURE I DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" Captain Feruuto.

Captain Feruuto looks at Vegeta and blasts him a couple of times, then he walked up to Trunks and choked him and after, he threw him all the way to another city.

"Stop it right now! This is between you and me now come on!" Gohan yelled.

"Okay then, but I warn you I won't be easy." Captain Feruuto said.

"Let's go!" Gohan yelled.

A/N: Next chapter- Showdown with Capt. Feruuto.  


	4. Showdown With Capt Feruuto

Chapter four

Showdown with Capt. Feruuto

"Well are we gonna start now, or are you gonna run away?" Gohan asked.

"Not at all." Capt. Feruuto answered.

"Shall we begin?"

"Gohan be careful!" Trunks yelled.

"I will!"

"Now you diiieeee!!" Capt. Feruuto yelled.

Capt. Feruuto jumped in the air and shot a tussock of ki waves at Gohan, and then Gohan caught them and threw it back at Capt. Feruuto. Capt. Feruuto caught it and threw a more powerful ki wave. 

"Now try and catch this Gohan!"

Gohan just stares at him and when Capt. Feruuto shoots the ki Gohan just stands there and doesn't even get hurt.

"Aargh. How did he do that without getting hurt? That's it Gohan I'll show you true power!"

"_HAAAAAAAAAA!_"

"How do you like this?" 

"Is that all you got?"

"Huh?!" 

"You remind me of someone I fought earlier. Who could it be… oh yeah you're just like Cell, you think that you're stronger than me, but once I unleash my true power you will get scared and will try to use every attack that you know just to defeat me, but you find out that they don't work against me?" Gohan explained.

"Ah!"

"See I could see the fear in your eyes." Gohan said.

Gohan thinks in his head, "But unless he has a plan like Cell did like blowing up the earth by self destructing. Hmm I wonder what plan he will have."

"So, are you going to fight me?"

"Shut up!"

Capt. Feruuto got pissed off at Gohan, so he decided to punch him repeatedly and blast him almost everywhere. Then kicks him on the face, then shoots off his hand and socks Gohan in the stomach and nose. Gohan falls to the floor hard.

"Gohan, nooooooo!" trunks yelled."

"Come on Gohan you're the only one who could destroy him." Vegeta said in lots of pain.

"Come on Gohan I thought you were stronger than that. Just for that you die right here right now. HAAA!"

Gohan gets back up and shoots Capt. Feruuto attack with a little beam and shoots through Capt. Feruuto stomach.

"Yeah he got him!" Trunks yelled.

Capt. Feruuto falls and screams, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"You are just like Cell. Come on arne't you stronger than that? Shouldn't you be able to take my weak attack?"

"FUCK YOU BITCH! It's time for this mother fucker to go down on his knees by controlling the whole entire world and fusing them together to create an humongous monster." Capt. Feruuto said.

Gohan is walking up to Capt. Feruuto.

"No stay back. I swear I'll control everyone on this planet and combine them altogether to make a monster so strong that you can't destroy because you wouldn't want to hurt the innocent do ya?"

"You're bluffing I'll kill you now!" Gohan yelled

Gohan punches Capt. Feruuto in the face.

 "That's it I'm doing it right now!" Capt. Feruuto yelled.

Gohan gets scared, "Uh!"

"No, he just got to Gohan. Gohan would never want to hurt anybody that is good." Trunks said.

"Please don't!" Gohan cries with agony.

"You leave me with no choice Gohan"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Capt. Feruuto sends out some kind of energy wave to every city in the world and controls everyone.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Everyone yells.

"What is that?!"

Now humans combine into a powerful monster."

Everyone turns into liquid and combines into a moist, gooey, gigantic, dirty, ugly monster.

"No! What have you done to them?!"

"Now attack these three! I command you to do as I say!"

"Nooooo Trunks and Vegeta are way too injured! Stoooooppppp!!" Gohan yelled.

"Don't worry Gohan I still have some power left. HAAAAA!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks gets up and shoots out ki blast at the monster, but no effect. The monster just hit Trunks out of the way and beams came out of the monsters mouth hitting Trunks everywhere.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"No Trunks stop!" Gohan yelled over to Trunks.

Vegeta finally gets back up.

"I'll teach you not to mess with my son."

Vegeta collects a lot of energy and creates his Final Flash attack.

"HERE EAT THIS! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled.

Boom! Vegeta's Final Flash attack went right through the monster, but then the monster regenerates back to normal.

"WHAT! HOW COULD THIS BE POSSIBLE!" Vegeta wonders.

The monster quickly grabs Vegeta and squeezes him to death.

"No more." Gohan begs.

"Enough squeezing him now. Now absorb him." Capt. Feruuto commands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't do this!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled.

"Daaaaaaaaadddddd!!" Trunks yelled.

The monster absorbs Vegeta and takes all of his energy.

"Dad no, I can't let the world end again. I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks flew off and went berserk on the monster. Trunks fly around punching the monster, and then blast him with his special attack. When it hit the monster it had no effect and Trunks keeps shooting ki waves at the monster repeatedly.

"_Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha__!!!" Trunks blast the monster with his ki waves._

Capt. Feruuto commands his monster to absorb Trunks.

"Stop, now go ahead and absorb him!"

"Yes master!" The monster said in a deep menacingly way.

"Get away from him Trunks!" Gohan cried.

"What!"

"Get away from him or he'll absorb you too!" Gohan yelled.

"You're mine!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Trunks yelled in fear.

The monster runs and grabs Trunks and absorbs him. After, the monster is getting stronger with electricity thundering all over the monster's body.

"Now get that boy!" Commanded Capt. Fruuto.

"No I can't kill all those innocent people."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Capt. Feruuto laughed.

"You will have no choice but to fight him."

"Now Attack!!"

"UH!"

A/N: It ends with the monster running at Gohan. Next chapter-Gohan V.S. The Unstoppable Monter


	5. The Unstoppable Monster

A/N: This will be a short chapter because I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. So hope you still like it.

Chapter Five

The Unstoppable Monster

            The gigantic monster charged after Gohan and also blasted ki waves at him. Gohan tried to dodge every ki wave he threw at him, but they kept hitting him no matter where he went it kept on following him.

"Look at you, you're pathetic Gohan. You can't even dodge any of its attacks." Capt. Feruuto said.

"Please stop!!" Gohan begged the monster for mercy, dropping down on all fours. 

"Come here little boy!" The monster said in a deep malevolent voice.

"Come on Gohan, fight him. Kill all those innocent people, you don't have a choice."

"Go fight him already. I want to see you're true power because I know you weren't trying your hardest against my guys."

"No I can't! Vegeta and Trunks are in there and I can't let Trunks die or else he won't be able to go back to the future." Gohan said.

The monster keeps on attacking Gohan like punching and kicking him everywhere. Gohan still refuses to fight against the unstoppable monster.

"Come on Gohan, for the last time fight back! Show me your powers, dammit!!" Capt. Feruuto proclaimed, 

"I CAN'T!!!"

"Dammit just because his friends are trapped in there he won't fight back and also because all those innocent people." Capt. Feruuto said.

"Please Capt. Feruuto, send him away and bring everything back to normal!!" Gohan pleaded. 

"I will never do such a thing. My mission is to destroy all planets in the whole entire universe and I won't stop for a kid like you."

"Aargh I'd had enough of this little brat. Alright, since you won't fight back then might as well kill you _now."_

"Huh!?"

"Now smash him into pieces!"

The monster steps on Gohan and smashes him. The creature could feel the wetness under its foot, it looked down and saw that a sort of liquid was forming under him, but it wasn't blood! Then he heard it, a soft moaning under his foot, and then suddenly it was _rising! The little twerp was lifting him!_

"You—stupid———_BASTARD!" Gohan cried out, blasting away the monster's horrendous foot. Slowing disintegrating it to mere __atoms! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" _

Gohan viciously blasting its leg into pieces making him fall to the floor.

"There I fought back and there's no way he could win with a leg missing."

"Look behind you." Capt. Feruuto said.

"What?"

The monster grows its leg back and kicks Gohan in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gohan shouts in pain.

Gohan flies far into the air, then the monster jumps in the air and slams Gohan to the ground. 

"Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha! You thought you actually won this match; well guess again you will lose."

Gohan gets back up.

"Uh, how could he have regenerated? Now there's no use of fighting back, I give up."

"Come on Gohan why are you giving up so fast? I thought you were a lot stronger than that?" Capt. Feruuto wondering.

"I'm giving up because I don't want to kill all the innocent people and also because he's too strong to fight." Gohan explained.

"It's because you're not fighting at full strength, I can feel it within your body, so why don't you just let it out."

"I already told you I don't want to kill all the innocent people especially Vegeta and Trunks." Gohan said.

Gohan powers down to his normal state and falls to his knees.

"I don't believe this kid. He's actually giving up. Doesn't he care about the earth instead of the people of earth?"

Gohan speaks to himself and then yells out telling that he has failed, "Guys I'm sorry I've failed to take over my dad. I'm not like you Dad I can't go on like this. I wish you were right here defending me."  

"But you're not so at least I'll be in heaven with you. Good bye earth.

Next Chapter: Gohan's encouragement. Coming soon !!


	6. Gohan's Encouragement

Chapter Six

Gohan's encouragement

            Gohan is down on his knees waiting to be killed by the unstoppable monster.

"This is the end of earth." Gohan said.

"Gohan, I'm giving you one more chance, do you want to fight back or not?" Capt. Feruuto asked.

"No, I can't beat your monster so go ahead and finish me already. I want to be with my dad." Gohan said.

"Fine if that's the way you want it, Alright Now go ahead and finish him off with your strongest attack!" Capt. Feruuto yelled.

The monster is powering up a strong energy ball that will take some time to form it.

"Aaaawwwww!!"

"This will take some time so I'm actually giving you one more chance to make your decision any time until he is ready to destroy you and the earth. So, what's it gonna be? You could change your mind any time now." Capt. Feruuto said.

Gohan just stands there in the middle of the deserted wrecked city scared figuring out what to do.

"What should I do? Should I give up or fight back at my strongest? But if I fight back at my strongest, I'll kill all those innocent people." Gohan said.

"I'm guessing that you have ten minutes till time runs out Gohan!" Capt. Feruuto said.

"Hmm, ten minutes. That's not really a lot of time at a situation like this. I have to make a decision now, but I don't know what to do, Dad if you can hear me please help me and tell me what I should do." Gohan pleaded.

The wind is blasting throughout the whole entire earth. The monster is almost done powering up his enormous ki wave to blast Gohan and the whole entire universe.

"Aargh, I don't know what to do, Dad please help me make a decision!" Gohan yelled out to his dad.

"Why are you talking to yourself Gohan? Have you gone crazy?" 

"Are you trying to contact your dad? It has gone to your head; you can't talk to your dead father." Capt. Feruuto said.

Gohan tells Capt. Feruuto his story, "Of course I can, and I've contacted my dad before you even came and invaded earth. I've talked to him after I killed an evil villain, his name was Cell. He enjoyed killing innocent people, taking their lives by draining their energy, absorbing the androids to become perfect, and then he killed my dad by making him sacrificing his life to save the earth. Then suddenly he was alive and teleported back to earth. Then Vegeta was about to be killed by Cell's blast until I jumped in the way saving him dislocating my left arm. Then I didn't think I could defeat Cell so I gave up, and then I heard my dad's voice telling me to never give up, and I promised to, but now I've failed to continue the promise I gave to my dad."

"So that's why, I need him to help me."

"I say you're a pretty weird kid, needing your dad to help you defeat a new enemy. Hmm; how pathetic of you." Capt. Feruuto said.

"That's what you think; you just watch out, my dad will contact me."

"Well I haven't heard his voice since you told me your story." 

"Hmm."

Gohan waits and waits to hear from his dad, but Goku never contacted him.

"Come on Dad, where are you, if you don't talk I'll just have to give up this fight."

"He's talking to himself again; he totally lost it for sure."

The big ki energy ball is ready.

"Time just ran out Gohan. Now I command you to throw it _now_!"

"Nooooooooo!!" Gohan screamed.

"Wait!"

"Nope it's too late, I gave you so many chances and now you don't have any more." Capt. Feruuto said.

"Now throw it already!" Capt. Feruuto yelled.

The monster threw it towards Gohan at a slow paste. Wind is blowing everywhere.

"Aaahhhhh! I can't believe this is actually happening to me. Well I was destined to die."

A mysterious voice speaks to Gohan, "Now I can't believe my own great son is giving up just like that."

"Uh, Dad is that you?" Gohan asked the mysterious voice.

"Of course it is son." Goku answered.

"Gohan, you need to release all of your energy and use your strongest Kamehameha wave!"

"But Dad He'll just regenerate and his attack is close to destroying the whole entire universe!" Gohan said.

"Gohan just let it out son you can do it!" Goku screamed.

"Yeah but Vegeta and Trunks are in there and the monster is made out of all the humans." Gohan said.

"It doesn't matter it is for the sake of the earth and don't forget you could wish them back with the dragon balls remember." Goku said.

"Wait a sec. You're right. Yeah alright Dad thanks for telling me about the dragon balls, I was to worried about dying than about that I could wish everything back to normal with the dragon balls!"

"Good son now let all your energy out and destroy him with your biggest Kamehameha wave you got!" Goku said.

"Alright!" Gohan answered back.

Gohan goes super saiyan, "HAAAAAAA…HAAAAAAAA!"

"What?!" Capt. Feruuto wonders.

Next Gohan is powering up to a super saiyan two, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…Capt. Feruuto you're going to pay for what you have done to all the innocent people and Vegeta and Trunks." Gohan said.

Gohan finishes powering up to super saiyan two, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Electricity is all around the glowing super saiyan two Gohan.

"Wow, so he decided to fight back hu. WELL THAT'S TO BAD GOHAN YOU'RE TO LATE TO STOP THE ATTACK!"

The big ki energy ball is right in front of Gohan's face, but when it was about to hit him Gohan catches it and gets control of the attack.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!! How did he catch it?" 

"You have crossed me over the edge Capt. Feruuto. First I'll destroy your ugly ass monster, and then you'll be next!!" Gohan yelled.

"Here do you want this back. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

Gohan shot it back at the monster, but he dodged it, Then Gohan uses the strongest Kamehameha wave ever.

"KA—ME—HA—ME—HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gohan viciously yelled out the Kamehameha wave.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The monster screamed in fear.

BOOM! Gohan's Kamehameha wave blast right through the monster desinagrating him into small pieces and then finally destroyed him for good.

"I gotta get out of here!" Capt. Feruuto said running away.

"Hmm, you're not going anywhere because it's not over till you die!" Gohsn yelled.

Gohan flies to Capt. Feruuto and blows him up into little pieces.

"This is for all the innocent people you've made me killed! HAAAAAA!"

"No no nooooooooo!!" Capt. Feruuto yelled.

Gohan goes back to his regular form.

"It's finally over."

Gohan senses Vegeta and Trunks life force.

"Hmm, that fells like Vegeta and Trunks life force. It is!"

Gohan runs over to where Vegeta and Trunks are.

"Hey guys, don't worry I'll take you to Korin to give you guys senzu beans.

Gohan carries Vegeta and Trunks to Korin Tower to get senzu beans to heal them

"Hey Korin!"

"Hey Gohan how's it been?" Korin asked.

"Well not good the whole world is deserted and I just faced a monster twenty times bigger than me, anyway I came here to see if you have any senzu beans left." 

"Of course I do. Here you go."

"Wow three exactly what we needed. Here vegeta take this it's a senzu bean."

Gohan give trunks a senzu bean, "Here Trunks eat this it's a senzu bean."

Vegeta and trunks is healed all the way and in perfect condition.

"Thanks Gohan, I needed that." Trunks said.

"Hey where's that monster? And where's Capt. Feruuto?" Vegeta asked.

"They're dead now." Gohan answered.

"What you killed them both. That's great!" Trunks said.

"Well we should be heading back home and rest for a while, then go out and find the dragon balls to wish everything back to normal." Gohan said.

"Alright let's go." Trunks said.

Bye Korin thanks for the senzu beans!" Gohan yelled.

"Bye you guys!" Korin yelled back.

It may seem that earth is saved from total destruction, but there is another enemy heading for earth.

"Master Kazu, look at this planet." 

"What is it?"

"It looks like a deserted planet. Maybe we could build an empire there?"

"Alright let's go!" Yeah but it will take a day to get there."

"I don't care, head for that planet now!"

"Yes master!"

The spaceship heads for earth.

A/N: Next Chapter: Another Enemy!


	7. Another Enemy

Chapter Seven

Another Enemy

            Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks headed back home to rest.

"So Gohan how did you defeat that monster?" Trunks asked.

"Well at first I didn't think that I could kill him because you guys were in there so I practically gave up, then my dad was talking to me from the other world and cheered me up so I became super saiyan two and killed him with my strongest Kamehameha wave."

"Amazing!" Trunks said.

Gohan and the others arrive home.

"Finally back at home." Vegeta said.

"Well I'll be outside." Vegeta said.

"Hey Dad, where are you going?" Trunks asked.

"I'm going in the back to train." Vegeta answered back.

"Alright."

"I gonna take a quick shower." Gohan said.

"Great I'll be after you." Trunks said.

While Gohan is taking a shower Trunks sits on a couch resting, then the phone rings.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring phone call phone call!" The phone rang repeatedly.

Trunks picks up the phone, "Hello?"

"Huh who's this?" Bulma asked.

"Mom is that you?" Trunks asked.

"Mom? Alright where's Gohan and Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"It's me Trunks from the future." Trunks said.

"Trunks! It really is you!"

"What are you doing back here in the past?" Bulma asked.

"I came back to tell all of you guys that the future is saved, but all of you guys already left to New Namek." Trunks said.

"Sorry about that, wait there because we're already on the way back home."

"How many days will it take you to arrive on earth?" Trunks asked.

"About three days." Bulma answered.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to know so I could know how many days I would be staying." Trunks said.

"Well I have to go bye Mom." Trunks said.

"Okay bye Trunks! Remember to wait for us to arrive." Bulma said.

Bulma hangs up, then trunks hangs up.

"I got to tell Gohan!" Trunks said.

Gohan gets out of the shower.

"Gohan we have to make a wish now."

"Why?"

"Because my mom and the others are on their way back home." Trunks said.

"Relax Trunks we still have a lot of time." Gohan said.

"Yeah you're right." Trunks said.

"It's not like there is another enemy coming." Gohan said.

It is now night time.

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwwww!" Gohan yawned.

"I'm getting sleepy. I'm going to bed."

"Aren't you coming to bed Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Not yet, I'll wait for my dad to come back." Trunks said.

"Okay good night." Gohan said.

"Good night Gohan." Trunks said.

Somewhere in the mountains Vegeta is training to become a super saiyan two. Vegeta tries harder and harder by the minute.

"Man I'm tired, but I can't give up now I said that I can become a super saiyan two without the help from Gohan." Vegeta said.

"I guess I'll be staying here for the night training all day." Vegeta said.

While at home.

"Man where are you Dad?" Trunks wonder in his head.

Trunks have been waiting for a few hours and finally go to sleep.

"Ah forget it. I'm going to sleep." Trunks said.

The next day Gohan wakes up and sees Trunks is already awake.

"Trunks, what are you doing up already?" Gohan asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Hey don't worry I bet your dad is training, I should know because what else would he be doing." Gohan said.

"Yeah you're right."

While in space a ship is about to land on earth.

"Is that the planet that is empty?" The captain asked.

"Yes it is, but wait I feel some strong life force down there."

"Don't worry because once we land we'll kill them then we'll rule the entire planet."

The ship lands on earth near West City.

"Hmm, hey Gohan do you feel that?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah it feels pretty strong." Gohan said.

"Let's go check it out." Gohan said.

Gohan and Trunks flies to where the space ship has landed."

"Hey Gohan, look at that!"

"Wow that's big. Wait a minute didn't something happen like this before?" Gohan asked.

"You're right, but who could it be now?" 

"Well we'll just have to find out until they come out." Gohan said.

The door opens and five troops came out of the ship. The troops had lots of armor and tall.

"Wow look at the size of them!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah they're big." Gohan said.

Then their master came out of the ship.

"Yikes look at that he's twice as bigger than the others."

"Ah this planet looks like a good place to build an empire." Master Kazu said.

"WHAT! There going to build an empire on this planet? Well we got to tell them that there are people on this planet Gohan." Trunks said.

"You're right Trunks let's go." Gohan said.

Gohan and Trunks flies over to the intruders and tells them to get off the planet.

"Yeah there!" Gohan yelled.

"Huh?" Master Kazu said.

"Look my friend and I came here to tell you that you can't build an empire on this planet because people live here." Trunks explained.

"Well I don't see or sense anyone on this planet except for you too so that means that we'll build an empire here so get out you too or else you'll become our slaves." Master Kazu said.

"Argh. We won't let you take over this planet without a fight!" Trunks yelled 

"Hmm? Hahahahahahaha! You two want to fight for this planet?"

"Of course since everyone is dead on this planet we were supposed to gather a couple of balls to wish them back until you guys came. Besides we're the defenders of this planet." Gohan said.

"You must be kidding me; you won't stand a chance against all of us." Goran said.

Trunks grin and go super saiyan, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" 

Gohan also grins and goes super saiyan, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"So what changing your hair to a different color won't do you any good you know." 

"Oh yeah we'll see about that let's go Trunks." Gohan said.

And so the battle begins for the fight for the planet earth.

Next Chapter The Battle for Earth begins.


	8. The Battle for Earth Begins

Chapter eight

The battle for Earth Begins

Gohan and Trunks flies towards Kazu's henchmen's Ikaru, Tontu, and Gokon.

Trunks Uses his Burning Attack on all three of them, but misses. Then Gohan Uses his Masenko attack and also misses all three of them. Gohan gets mad and powers up even more and kicks Ikaru in the face sending him flying into the air. Then Trunks also powers up and brings out his new and improved sword and tries to slice Tontu, but Tontu easily dodges all of his attacks and catches his sword and sends electricity and shocks Trunks.

"Owowowowowowowowow!!" trunks yelled.

"What's the matter are you shocked about my incredible power?" Tontu asked.

Trunks looked up at him and smiles.

"No I'm just getting warmed up, and now it's my turn."

Trunks grabs his sword and pretends to try and slice Tontu so Tontu ducks down so Trunks knees him in the face and punches him a few times in the stomach. The Trunks uses his burning attack and takes out his sword again and slices Tontu into tiny pieces and blows every part that was left of him.

"That wasn't that hard. Now it's your turn to feel the pain your friend did." Trunks said.

"Oh oh." Gokon said.

"GET OVER HERE OR I'LL GO OVER THERE!!" Trunks yelled.

"Alright you leave me no choice but to kill you the hard way."

"I can't let them kill all of them one by one, alright the rest of you guys go and attack now!" Master Kazu said.

"Yes Sire."

"KA—ME—HA—ME—HAAAAA!!" Gohan yelled wiping out almost all of Master Kazu's henchmen.

"Alright now all of you are next so I suggest you to line up to die one by one." Gohan said.

"You think we should guys because we know we'll die anyways."

"Yeah I agree lets line up."

All of Master Kazu's henchmen lines up so Gohan can finish them off with a Kamehameha wave.

"WHAT! What are those inconceivable idiots doing lining up to die?"

"Wow I was just messing around to oh well… KA—ME—HA—ME—HAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"Yeah come on baby kill us!"

The Kamehameha wave killed most of them.

"Hey uh Gohan do you mind if I kill the rest of them?" Trunks asked.

"Not at all Trunks go ahead make them suffer." Gohan said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!!! BURNING ATTACK!!!"

Trunks Burning attack wipes out the rest of Master Kazu's henchmen's leaving him by himself.

"Well that was too easy. Well I guess you're all alone huh Master Kazu?" Trunks said.

"Argh, Why you bastard. I'LL KILL YOU GUYS FOR THIIIIIIISSSSSS!!!"

Master Kazu launches off the floor and grabs Trunks and squeezes him to death.

"C-can't b-breathe, G-Gohan a little h-help here!"

"Don't worry Trunks I'm coming!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh no, you don't." Master Kazu said.

Master Kazu creates a force field around himself so Gohan wouldn't get him.

Gohan tries to break the force field, but doesn't break through.

"Trunks hold on I'll just use my Kamehameha wave to blast through the force fie…"

"I don't think so Gohan. If you use that attack Trunks will die with me so if I were you I wouldn't use the Kamehameha wave."

"There's nothing I can do, I'm sorry Trunks, but if you do die I'll kill him myself." Gohan said.

Up in the sky a big ki blast comes crashing down and hits Master Kazu and breaks through the force field making him let go of Trunks.

"Who's that?" Gohan wonders.

No one doesn't mess with my son."

"Vegeta is that you!?"

"Yes Gohan it is and can you see the difference?"

"Yeah incredible you've become super saiyan two just like me. I can feel it your speed, power, and hair changed a lot, I was wondering where you were so you were training until you became super saiyan two then you would come to help us fight."

"Of course. Now enough talking let's take care of some business. I'll go first and don't even think about helping me out Gohan, you got it?"

"Yeah I got it." Gohan said.

"Come on I want to fight you. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Vegeta yelled.

"What there's another one on this planet? Well that's okay I guess I'll have more fun killing more pathetic humans."

"Oh yeah and one more thing, we are not humans, we are called saiyans." Vegeta said.

"Saiyans, Hehe that's a pretty lame name for a race." Master Kazu said.

"How dare you mock my saiyan race I'll get you for this HA?"

Vegeta flies down to fight Master Kazu. Vegeta punches him in the stomach and blast him into the air. Vegeta gathers his energy and uses his final flash attack. Master Kazu creates another force field except a lot stronger; Vegeta's Final Flash hits the force field, but doesn't go through it.

"Blast! So he needs a force field just to protect himself. What a looser." Vegeta said.

Vegeta jumps in the air and punches through the force field creating an explosion. Then Vegeta punches him in the face lots of times and punches right through him in the stomach.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! What have you done to me?"

"Simple I just punched right through you, what else?" Vegeta said.

"I swear I'll get you for this you saiyan brat. I'll get yoooouuuuuuuu!!"

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?"

"By gathering all of my henchmen's energy."

"What! How could he do that if they're dead?" Gohan wonders.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR ENERGY TO GET REVENGE ON THESE SAIYANS!!"

All of the energy goes to Master Kazu making him a lot stronger and buffer, creating armor around him.

"What!"

"I don't get it, how could he have gathered all the energy from the dead?" Gohan silently talks to himself.

"Humph, you don't scare me I'm a super saiyan two that means I have no limit of my power." Vegeta explained.

"I can arrange that." Master Kazu said.

"Then come on."

Master Kazu goes head to head with Vegeta. Master Kazu punches Vegeta's neck and puts his hand in front of Vegeta's face and blasts him to the ground.

"Vegeta nooo!!" Gohan yelled.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for that…HAAAAAAAA!!"

Vegeta gets pissed off and shoots everywhere. Master Kazu just stands there easily dodging all of his attacks.

"Come on you have to be a lot stronger than that. You're like an ant to me." Master Kazu said.

"Vegeta I think we should work together, he's too strong for you."

"How about no, leave me alone I'm dealing with him myself." Vegeta said.

"Now die!!"

Vegeta uses his Final Flash again except an even stronger one. Vegeta shoots it at him and actually gets him.

"Yes I got him!"

"See that's how you do it Gohan."

Gohan looks into the air seeing Vegeta did not destroy Master Kazu, "Vegeta look he's in the sky!"

"What that's not possible!" Vegeta said surprisingly.

Master Kazu flies down to Vegeta and beats the hell out of him like punching him in the balls, punching him while he is choking him, kicking him in the face lots of time, and blast him with his strongest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Vegeta yelling in pain.

"Vegeta, that's it I'm helping you no matter what." Gohan said.

Gohan powers up to super saiyan two and uses his Kamehameha wave.

"KA—ME—HA—ME—HAAAAAAA!!"

Master Kazu looks behind seeing the Kamehameha wave and blocks it easily.

"Argh, you bastard!" Gohan yelled.

"What's wrong? You're mad because I blocked your attack so easily?"

"No! I'm mad because you're a bastard!"

"Why you piece of shit, come on then bring it on. I'm ready for your next move." Master Kazu said.

"Well you better be ready because I'll be your hardest opponent yet."

"You've got to be kidding me? You, defeat me? I don't think so, look at Vegeta he's at a super saiyan two and he got beat up to fast." Master Kazu said.

"The only reason you beat him up is that he just became a super saiyan two a while ago and I became a super saiyan two days ago and I've been training ever since. Well only after I do my homework." Gohan explained.

"So what. It's not like I care. Let's get started shall we?"

"Right let's go…haaaaaaaaa!!!" Gohan screamed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Master Kazu screamed also.

So the real battle begins between Gohan and Master Kazu. Who will win? Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball Z. Coming soon!!! ^__^


End file.
